happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoLord00/Top 10 most Overrated Episodes
Well, it's recently been my 1 year anniversary and I'm not going to be parading it around to make myself feel important. Anyways, I decided to do do this idea since I'm feeling quite nostalgiac right now. Yeah, don't act up if an episode you like ends up here and this is just my opinion and yeah. Lets get on with it: 10. Shard At Work Many consider this to be one of the best, if not thw best, Handy episode yet. But to me, I....just can't bring myself to say something that extreme. Essentially, the plot is Handy has no arms and dies because of it.....The End. Well that was a pretty pathetic plot. It's good for a chuckle or two and certainly the death had some back in it, but that's as far as it's services stretch. 9. Every Litter Bit Hurts In case you're new here, I loathe this episode. Some people like this episode because it adds a fresh new personality to Giggles. I can't disagree with you there, but at what cost. The personality somehow makes Giggles even more annoying than say Disco Bear (not that I'm annoyed with him, but I know a lot of people who do). The point is that the personality does more harm than good and thebonly reason why it's not higher is that this episode is regarded as mediocre than good. Sheesh, thank god Dunce Upon A Time did a better job with Giggles. 8. Don't Yank My Chain How? Apparantly a lot of people enjoy this episode, but I loathe and cringe in disgust from hearing this. Lumpy's character was pratically butchered to be more cruel than funny. Only Handy's death was anything interesting. And....that's it. Mole and Handy can be funny at times, but the overrall mean spirited vibe destroys it here for me. Hey at least we got wide eyed Handy at least. 7. Wipe Out Ah Cro-Marmot. Been long, but not long enough. I believe that this episode did at one point got rated the best Cro-Marmot episode for me, but that doesn't necessarily mean it was good either. Cro-Marmot wasn'r needed here at all, I couldn't even muster a single smile of enjoyment here and the only redeeming quality are that the injuries and deaths are interesting, but you can find that in other episodes that are far more enjoyable. Some people may enjoy it....and it kind of baffles me. 6. Double Whammy pt. 1 Many diehard Flippy fans seem to enjoy this and even name it the best episode in the series. Wh-what. Yeah, it's a great episode, but really. Best episode. That I have to oppose. It generally follows he foemula of Flippy tryig to stop flipping out. Sound interesting right? Well, they keep on repeatig the same process over and over to the point it got predictable and boring. This felt like a prequel to part 2 whom only exists to bridge in that gap that could be explained in like 5 minutes at max. 5. In Over Your Hedge Many people argurably say this is the best Still Alive episode yet. I could see where you're coming from, except that this feels unoriginal. I feel like they just waanted a rehash from Random Acts of Silence to cater to Flippy fans. The plot just feels like a modified version of Random Acts of Silence and the death isn't too interesting. Lumpy can bring a smile to me every once in a while, but that's it. It's also quite forgettable because I literally had to read the plot on the wiki to just remember this episode. 4. A Change of Heart Uhhh, one of my least favorite episodes ever, period. A lot of people call this one of the best Lumpy episodes....apparantly. Lumpy feels a bit cruel to be funny, the gore and violence is next to dull, and most of the jokes failed to crack a smile out of me. The end was the obly part I enjoyed, but I had to suffer all of that for one smile. Pretty egregious if you ask me. 3. Autopsy Turvy (Sigh) What is it with Flippy being around this section. The only reason why this episode ranks higher than its part 1 counterpart is because it receives more praise and is even duller than it. It carries the same problems: predictable and boring. Even the ending feels kind of rushed and Lumpy just awkardly fits in the end. It was funny in Lumpy's case, but it feels so forced and shoved down our throats, it just isn't as appealing as it should it be. Just like Hide and Seek, dull, but fortunately less boring. 2. Eye Candy I'm sorry, but this episode was mediocre from my perspective. It followed a pretty dull premise and even for the first time, I didn't even cringe. It was unfunny and generally the episode you could probably snooze to. It baffles me that somehow this got an award and received such high undeserved praise just because the death was creative. Yeah, well it takes more than that to make a good episode. Before we get to number 1 (and it might shock you) might as well delay the inevitable with rhese episodes that didn't exactly make it: *Easy for you to Sleigh *Hide and Seek *Camp Pokeneyeout Scroll fown for number 1 1. Class Act Yeah, scream all you want, this has to be the most overrate episode. Is it a good episode, yes. Is it worh remembering, yes. Does it deserve to be ranked as the bext episode ever?eeeeeee....no. Yeah it has a lot of fanservice with bringing in every character, but that's about it. The plot is pretty special, but not much else, it wasn't exactly he funniest episode ever (I laughed a few times, but that's it), and the ending..... It just ends on too quick of a note with an explosion killing everyone. It was pretty humorous to end like that, but I feel it should've been executed a little bit better. And bringing in the whole cast felt like pandering, since most of them don't do anything or even show up until the last few seconds. It's like trying to fit into a pole it can't go through and it was too much for a 5 to 7 minute episode. Maybe the TV series would've been better. This sucks because this could've been a hance to see every character's unique trait and explore new ones. What a wasted oppotunity. In short, a great episode, but not the greatest either. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts